


Are there dragons in there?

by Tooqueerforaclevername



Series: Will you hunt dragons with me? [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asexual Bruce Banner, Asexual Loki (Marvel), Bisexual Bruce, Bisexual Loki (Marvel), Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Tony Stark, F/M, Gay Steve Rogers, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooqueerforaclevername/pseuds/Tooqueerforaclevername
Summary: Bruce takes Loki on a book date. Thor reflects on how much newness of Loki they have recently discovered.





	Are there dragons in there?

**Author's Note:**

> Very very faint nods to sub/dom. Only in the sense Loki wears a collar, but thats about all the nod really, but warning-ish just in case that alone is too much.

The holidays used to be bittersweet for Bruce. Tony and the others had tried to include him and for that he was very thankful. This Dec was different however. Loki was dressed in wool tights, ugg boots, tier skirt to their ankles and a heavy duffle jacket. Loki didn't fear the cold but other girls were bundled up and they didn't want too many questions. They slipped their hand into Bruce's as they were headed to another book store date. Loki loved to read, and neither had much interests in drinking. 

They were mixing in their Christmas shopping for the team as well. It was lightly snowing as they made their way. Bruce was excited for the first time. He also had Loki's Dec 21 birthday on his mind. He would have loved to take Loki to Harry Potter world but knowing how hot Florida stayed all year around, he knew it would be too risky for Loki's health. 

They stepped into the book store, Loki went right for the YA Novels and Bruce went to look for a new scientific journal of medicine to buy. Bruce found the latest issue and went to find Loki. Loki had found out about novels and had started to read for fun, not just to study. Thor was thrilled and very supportive. 

Bruce smiles at the stack of books in their basket. Tony had given Loki a blank check credit card. Loki had been very shy to use it at first but started to feel more comfortable in time. Loki blushes shyly and stares at their boots. Loki was still very timid even after starting their therapy. Bruce rubs their back and guides them to buy their goods. 

Loki uses their magic to send their books back to their rooms as they start to Christmas shop together. Bruce guided Loki though the mall as they got gifts for each member of the team. Loki was the artistic one of the two, so Loki sat in their bedroom and started to wrap them up. Bruce puts a mug of hot tea and fresh bread on a tv tray. Loki's room looked very close to the Ravenclaw common room. Tony had it done as a gift to Loki for saving Steve's life during a mission gone horridly wrong. 

Bruce kissed Loki's forehead, making Loki smile. Bruce looks over the books Loki had selected for themselves. Eliza and her monsters, I made you up, all the crooked saints, the queen's rising and a box set of the Harry Potter books. Bruce smiles at that one. “Guess Loki was tired of borrowing copies” Bruce muses. 

Loki finishes up in a few hours and walks them down the stairs. Tony looks away from his games to watch Loki kneel infront of the tree and lay out the gifts they and Bruce had gotten. Tony smiles at them and pats the couch to invite them over. Loki curls up on Thor's lap, tired from going out.

“ You okay, Sis?” Thor asks.  
“ Just tired, brother. Bruce took me on a book date. Then we walked the mall for xmas gifts. Now I am ready to relax for awhile. Sucks how much simple tasks make me so tired due to being bipolar. I wish I could be cured...” Loki says.  
“Aye, Sis, I know it's hard for you” Thor says.

Thor pulls a blanket over them and holds them close. Loki nods off in their older brother's arms. Tony smiles at the siblings. Thor became so much more to him, in turn, Loki had gained two more brothers. Steve put down snacks and smiles at the napping deity. 

“ What was Loki up to that got them so tired?” Steve asks as he sits down with his two lovers.  
“ Bruce took Loki on another book date but mostly I suspect the mall. They did their Christmas shopping while out.” Thor says  
“ Glad to see they made date night their own way. I know neither likes to drink, and often non-Asexuals don't know what to do for dates if there isn't a promise of sex or sexual acts at the end.” Steve says

Thor barely blinked when Loki came out as Bisexual, they had been abit unsure when Loki came out Genderfluid until Jarvis had explained it. Loki coming out as Asexual had been the hardest. Thor couldn't understand living a life without sex willingly or why Loki was repulsed by sex. Loki sobbing at their feet about being raped by HIM had given Thor some understanding. Yet, with his high sex drive, and Tony's high sex drive, he was at a lost to understand. Bruce came out as Asexual himself, the team didn't mind it at all. Then both Bruce and Loki started to date. Both were Asexual, Loki sometimes stating they were “aceflux”. Thor still didn't understand Asexuality but felt it was a good match. Both had low to no sex drive, so neither one had to force the other to live by their sexual needs or lack of.

Loki took Thor's questions well and explained best they could. Loki explained how they love to make out with Bruce, loved to be touched and cuddle. How they loved it when Bruce combed their hair after a bath and how Bruce would braid it for them. Loki explained how Bruce was so supportive if Loki had urges to cross dress when male. Bruce had even handled it well when Loki confessed to urges of S & M since their teen years. Loki spotted a collar soon after they got together. It wasn't about sex, as neither had sex with the other. Thor had been worried at first but once Tony explained about safety words and the such, Thor was very supportive. 

Bruce came down with a cup of green tea for himself. Tony made room for his best friend. Bruce looked over at his lover and smiled at them sound asleep in their older brother's arms. He settled in to read his new book. Loki was safe and warm, he himself was with family. The snow outside no longer seemed depressing as the lights from the tree flicked different colors onto his book pages. He was home and he was never going to run away again.


End file.
